wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shadowseer (MdAS)
This character belong to MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Please do not touch or edit without my permission. This is a big WIP. History: Shadowseer grew up on the NightWing volcano island with her parents, Insight her mother, and Resilience her father. She never saw her uncle, but she knew his name was Stonemover. Her parents loved her very much, and the feeling was mutual. Resilience would tell her stories before she fell asleep when he could, and sometimes, he even dared to steal some extra food for her when no one was around. He loved her more than anything. Resilience was sent on a private mission one night, and unbeknownst to Shadow, she would probably never see him again. Shadow was one year old when she discovered her father was presumed to be dead. Although she was still too young to fully understand, somewhere in her heart she knew she would never see Resilience ever again. Nothing had ever made her cry like that fateful day. Her mother, Insight, was never quite the same after the news of her husband’s death. She grew more stern and stiff, not smiling anymore, even for her daughter. Shadow’s once-happy mother was now slouched all day, condemned to a life of unhappiness. Shadowseer grew up sadder, closed up to other dragons and never trusting anyone quickly. She tried to forget about her father, but memories of him comforting her at night haunted Shadow’s mind. When the volcano eruption came around, and the NightWings were forced to live with the RainWings, Shadow met two bratty dragonets: Emerald and Fuschia the RainWings. They got to know Shadow a bit, and introduced her to Emerald’s older sister, Cocoa, who later became Shadowseer’s best friend. The four dragonets grew very close, and almost felt like a big group of adopted sisters. Personality: Shadow is very slow to trust anyone. Although she is kind and slow to anger, she fears many things and is extremely shy. She does not trust easily because of what happened to both of her parents. Once you gain her trust, however, she will be loyal to you unless you break that trust. She is very quiet about her past, and dislikes bringing back old memories. She does have a sarcastic, fun side, but you have to get to know her very well before she’ll show it. Appearance: Shadow is tall for her age, with a purple-ish black main scale color, and black overlapping scales. Her horns and claws are a light black, and her underbelly is a pale purple-ish gray color. Her wing membranes are black, with silver dotted swirls covering them. Her eyes are a very dark green. Relationships: '''Resilience: '''Shadow loved her father deeply, and was heartbroken when he disappeared. When she later discovered him hiding away in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, loosing his mind and abusing his magic, she was even more heartbroken. Still, Shadowseer will forever love him, even though he killed and manipulated behind the back of the world. '''Insight: '''Shadowseer loved her mother, though not as much as she had her father. Insight hadn’t always been there for Shadow, and cared more for Resilience than she did her daughter. When Insight ran away, Shadow had mixed feelings towards her. '''Cocoa: '''Cocoa is Shadow’s best friend. Shadowseer wouldn’t trade Cocoa for any other friend. They tell each other secrets and hang out together with Cocoa’s younger sister Emerald, as well as a mischievous little RainWing named Fuschia. '''Emerald: '''Shadow likes Emerald, but thinks she’s a rascal in several ways. Nevertheless, they still hang out. '''Fuschia: '''Fuschia is a total mischievous sneak most of the time, always trying to poke her nose into other dragons’ business (mostly about suspected crushes). Yet somehow, Shadow still enjoys playing with her . . . when the Small RainWing isn’t driving her nuts. Gallery: 60CD2613-02AE-409B-AD4F-C7C2A22F2B9E.png|Shadow ref by Misters|link=Shadowseer (MdAS) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist)